


Feel Your Pain

by wintershelter



Series: Here For You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Background Relationships - Freeform, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Familial Love, Gen, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, happy drunk luke makes an appearance because i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Izzy and Jace have a chat at the Hunter's Moon after the events of Lake Lyn.





	Feel Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent fic because I am a sucker for Lightwood family feels.

After talking with Clary and confiding in her that she thought of her as a sister, Izzy had sauntered off to get some more champagne.

Izzy looked around the room, scanning it for her brother. Alec was one of the taller people in the room and Izzy was able to easily spot him. She felt herself smile as she noticed him and Magnus engaged in a conversation before she watched Magnus follow Alec out the backdoor to the alleyway.

Alec had said Magnus wanted nothing to do with him since the soul sword incident, but Izzy had watched them both trip over themselves to make sure the other was all right all day. They both still clearly cared for the other and Izzy had no doubt in her mind that the two of them would overcome this.

Everyone around her was giddy with relief. She saw nothing but smiles and heard laughter all around her. Luke seemed especially gleeful, and with all the hell Valentine had put him through, he deserved it. There was one exception to the happy atmosphere... a certain golden haired Shadowhunter, no less.

Izzy walked over to the bar where Jace was sitting alone, glass in hand. “Got room for one more in this pity party?” She asked before sitting down promptly.

“What makes you say it's a pity party?” Jace asked, looking at her.

Izzy shrugged. “We just won a war and here you are, sitting all alone in the middle of a celebration. The Jace I know would be tossing back shots and running naked down the street.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “By the Angel, that was one time. Are you ever gonna let me live that down?”

“Never.” Izzy said with a smile. Her mood sobered a bit and she put a hand on Jace's arm. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Jace asked with fake bravado.

Jace had plastered on a carefree smile but Izzy knew Jace and could easily see right through. She could see the pain apparent in his eyes. It only spurred her on.

“Alec thought you died today.” Izzy stated evenly.

“Well, I'm here, aren't I?”

Jace kept on answering her questions with more questions and that was never a good sign.

“I was with Alec when it happened. I saw the look on his face. I saw the faded _parabatai_ rune. That wasn't nothing.”

Jace sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Look, Iz. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine.”

Izzy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “You boys are always fine. Alec's fine. You're fine. I swear, sometimes it would be easier if I just had sisters.”

Jace huffed out a laugh. “Where is Alec, by the way?” He asked, at the mention of their brother.

Izzy gestured to the alleyway door. “I saw him and Magnus leave out back a few minutes ago.”

“That's good. Alec's been positively miserable the past few days.” Jace said, thinking back to the night Magnus had told Alec he had to do what was best for his people. Jace had spent half the night, more or less, trying to calm his _parabatai_ down. “I hope they can work it out.”

“They will.” Izzy said confidently. “I was with them all day, they were both so worried about the other and still so clearly in love... I can't imagine them not making it through this.”

Jace nodded taking another sip from his glass and Izzy studied him a moment longer. “Look, Jace, I know something is wrong, but if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine. Just know that I'm always here for you.”

Jace gave her a slightly broken, but sincere smile. “I know.”

Izzy smiled back and pressed a kiss to Jace's cheek. “I love you, bro.”

“I love you too, sis.” Jace said, a little more pep returning to his voice.

Izzy let go of his arm and left Jace to his own devices.

She knew something was still really wrong. She couldn't stop seeing Alec's devastated face as he felt the bond between him and Jace snap.

Alec had been so confused to see Jace alive when they had got to Lake Lyn and that worried her. Jace had been seriously injured before but Alec had been able to tell the difference. This time he hadn't.

Izzy looked back over at Jace and saw that Clary and him were talking in hushed tones.

Izzy knew she didn't have the full story of what went down and knew that the events had affected Jace more than he was willing to admit to her.

She hoped he opened up to someone about it, whether it be her or Clary or Alec...someone.

With Clary keeping Jace company, Izzy took another sip of her champagne and vowed to try and enjoy the rest of the night.

Valentine was dead. The war was over. Jace and Clary were back together and, most likely, so were Magnus and Alec.

“Izzy!” Luke said, big smile encompassing his face. "Here comes another hug!"

Izzy laughed and let herself be drawn in for an embrace from the slightly drunk, happy man.

Yeah, there would be time for worry tomorrow.

Tonight was for celebration.


End file.
